Anesthésie
by copernicium
Summary: Dix ans c'est rien, qu'ils avaient dit. Dix ans c'est pas si loin, qu'ils s'étaient promis.


Dix ans aujourd'hui, dix ans comme un petit infini.

Juste avant que ne passe cette décennie, ils avaient promis, promis de s'attendre et de se revoir, parce que dix ans c'est rien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu croire. Que lorsqu'on plaçait l'amour face à n'importe quel laps de temps donné, celui-ci rétrécissait toujours face à la force du sentiment éprouvé. C'est ce que disent tous les bouquins, vous savez ; que rien ne peut conjurer la passion, la vraie, celle qui tord les tripes et vous laisse toujours comme damné. Ou condamné. Et il savait que la passion qu'ils avaient vécue n'avait rien de faux, à l'époque ; qu'elle était bien réelle, que ses tripes avaient été tordues en bonne et due forme, son cœur malmené, et que ce n'était pas elle, qui mentait. C'était les bouquins. Leurs croyances, leurs promesses d'éternité.

Ils avaient été naïfs, sur cette plage. À s'enlacer en se jurant que, en se promettant tout, à se cramponner le cœur avec la certitude pourtant sincère qu'un amour comme celui-là ne pourrait jamais s'affaiblir. Qu'importent les années. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient voulu se mentir, même pas à eux-mêmes ; je crois qu'ils étaient profondément convaincus de ce qui se passerait, comme imbibés de cette fraicheur propre aux jeunes amours, aux amants nouveaux. Cette innocence qui flétrit toujours alors qu'on ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait l'audace de le faire un jour, parce qu'on est différents, tellement différents. Si éloignés de ceux dont la passion s'affaiblit et se corrode, tellement plus forts et prêts à en découdre avec le temps qui s'écoule.

Il se revoit, il se revoit sur cette plage de sable moite et balayé. Lorsqu'il s'imagine lui-même et reconstitue ses souvenirs, c'est un garçon plus jeune qui se dessine sur le fond de ses pensées. Pourtant, il sait que rien chez lui n'a changé, que le temps pour lui est figé. Mais un homme ne peut rester inchangé lorsqu'il passe dix ans entiers au creux d'un océan capricieux, sans fouler la terre du bout du pied. Le caractère du marin module pour se calquer à celui de la mer, il devient flexible et changeant, parfois calme ou irascible. À trop la côtoyer, il devient comme elle, s'y appose en miroir, en entité jumelle. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Et il ne pouvait pas le savoir avant de l'avoir vécu.

Alors lorsqu'il se revoit, qu'il se revoit sur cette place de sable moite et balayé, c'est presque un autre qui se dessine sur le fond de ses pensées. Il se rappelle encore distinctement les mots qu'ils avaient prononcé, comme un serment, comme une promesse. Quelque chose de sûrement très pur, le verbe pour conjurer la tristesse.

Dix ans c'est rien,

qu'ils avaient dit.

Dix ans c'est pas si loin,

qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Et il avait attaché la promesse aux mèches blondes qui tombaient toujours sur ses pommettes. Silencieusement, religieusement. Il s'était juré que de cette manière en la revoyant, il n'aurait qu'à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux pour retrouver la trace de son serment.

Mais dix ans, c'est loin. Dix ans, c'est loin d'être rien.

La première fois qu'il l'a compris, c'est peut-être deux ans après être parti. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pris l'habitude de compter les jours obstinément, les dénombrer et les dérouler, tous ces jours qui s'écouleraient avant celui où il la reverrait. On dit que c'est ce que font tous les prisonniers ; inscrire chaque jour à la craie sur les murs, jusqu'à retrouver enfin la liberté. Mais s'il était enfermé, par quoi l'était-il ? Par la mort ? Par la mer ? Ou par l'amour — celui qu'on supplie de durer toujours.

Sauf que ce jour-là, il a oublié de strier le mur de sa cabine d'un trait. Il n'avait pourtant pas perdu sa craie, mais peut-être que l'attente avait perdu toute sa valeur romantique, tout son attrait. Il a juste oublié, mais au moment où il en a pris conscience, c'était comme si une vague d'eau glacée lui avait frappé le visage. Parce qu'il savait précisément ce que l'oubli signifiait ; que le souvenir s'estompait, son souvenir d'elle, qu'il prenait peu à peu moins d'importance et se faisait plus petit au creux de son esprit.

Ce jour-là, il a été terrifié à l'idée d'un jour, ne plus souffrir de l'idée d'être loin. De guérir de la douleur que crée la distance, de s'accommoder à la séparation.

De voir l'anesthésie se substituer à la passion.

La deuxième fois qu'il l'a compris, il avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis longtemps. Il devait être parti depuis sept ou huit ans.

Désormais, il ne pensait à elle que sporadiquement, lorsqu'un détail dans l'horizon ou dans le bleu de la mer lui rappelait ce qu'elle était. Et si une certaine nostalgie l'empoignait toujours dans ces instants de dérive, ce n'était pas le genre de sentiments qui serre le cœur jusqu'à l'en étouffer, pas une cicatrice ouverte, béante et infectée. Comme il l'avait craint il y a des années, la blessure avait cicatrisé. Et lorsqu'il pensait à elle, la douleur s'était envolée pour laisser place à une acceptation modérée, à une forme écoeurante de sérénité. L'anesthésie, nous disions. L'anesthésie vous savez, pour guérir de la passion.

Mais ce qui avait changé surtout, c'était que dans son esprit se bataillaient les inexactitudes à son sujet. Comment diable étaient ses yeux ? Noisette, acajou, ébène ? Et son rire, ressemblait-il réellement au tintement qui résonnait parfois dans ses souvenirs ? Èbène, acajou, noisette. Un rire, confondu aux cris des mouettes.

Il ne savait plus. Elle s'estompait peu à peu, pour n'être plus qu'un fantôme imprécis, qu'un nom.

_Elisabeth_.

La troisième fois, c'était il y a un mois.

Un mois c'est quoi ? — c'est rien. C'est vraiment plus si loin. Et cette fois, il a compris qu'il avait peur, terriblement peur de cette date butoir. Qu'il n'était plus terrifié par l'idée d'être loin, mais par celle de la revoir.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était plus ce qu'il avait été. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils s'était promis en silence de ne jamais voir leur amour et leurs souvenirs se flétrir, d'en prendre soin comme des objets précieux qu'on garde au creux de la main. De les laisser là, intacts, quelque part au fond d'eux pour que dix ans après rien ne change dans leurs contacts.

Il avait échoué, mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Était-il coupable d'autre chose que d'avoir été trop naïf, secoué par l'innocence des amants nouveaux ? Et s'il avait peur à l'idée de la revoir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y a pas pire douleur que celle qui est fantôme ; pas pire douleur que celle qui devrait exister et qui n'arrive pas, n'arrive plus, celle qui devrait vous tordre les tripes et vous fendre le cœur. Ce genre là, oui, ce genre de douleur. C'était ça, dont il avait terriblement peur ; de la revoir et de ne rien ressentir, là où il avait imaginé dix ans plus tôt un déferlement de passions contraires. De se retrouver confronté au néant d'une relation tombée en désuétude, grignotée par un temps sous-estimé, à fixer la tristesse d'un regard qui ne contient plus aucune promesse.

Qu'elle ne soit plus quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, et reconnaisse, que seul son souvenir puisse être tutoyé alors qu'elle, il n'aurait pu que la vouvoyer.

La traiter en étrangère.

Croyez-bien qu'à choisir, il aurait préféré rejoindre les enfers.

_Dix ans_,

— Dix ans aujourd'hui, dix ans comme un petit infini.

Et elle se tient là, debout sur la berge, droite, toute en blond et en bleu.

(Elle a une promesse, coincée dans les cheveux.)


End file.
